Divergent- A Erudite's Perspective
by 101fanfictions
Summary: Krista has always been nothing but a Candor girl. What happens when she takes the Aptitude test and becomes something much more than Candor. Something dangerous. Will she survive? Who can she lean on? Where will she go? Just like Tris in Divergent, Krista learns what it is like to have real friends, and face fear and decisions. (Please send me tips and story ideas if you have any!)
1. Chapter 1: The Aptitude Test

The air feels different as I walk to the test that will determine my future. Well not determine, but it means a lot. There is pressure in my head and an ache in my stomach. The Aptitude test can do that to you. When I finally reach the building, I wish that I had someone to come with me, but I have no brothers or sisters. It has always just been me and my Candor parents. I pull open the door and sit down alone. Others come in after me and some are already here. I close my eyes and tell myself that whatever happens here I am always going to be Krista, a confident, green eyed, and honest 16 year old girl.

"From Candor: Krista Duore" I hear someone call. I walk in the direction of the voice, but I'm not really sure if I am going in the right direction. The room seems to be spinning and a large ball seemed to be growing in my stomach. Finally, I walk through a door labeled "6". "Sit down please. The aptitude test will soon begin!" I can barely hear the voice, which I am pretty sure is a girl, speak. I sit down and face a mirror. I look at my reflection and it calms me down. I stare straight into my green eyes. They are clouded with tears, although I am not really sad and definitely not happy. My eyes trace the gentle curve of my jaw and my large nose. My full, brown, head of hair is more knotted then it has ever been. I don't look my best but at least now I am aware of my surroundings. I see the girl who called me in here is preparing a machine and pouring a clear liquid in a glass.

"You're a Stiff right?" I say and immediately regret it. It wasn't very nice but I have always been taught to speak my mind.

"I would prefer to be called something else but yes I am" She replied.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Sadie." She replied. She was very pretty. Her eyes were a sparkling blue. I imagine that was the color of the lake before it became a marsh. She had a blond bob. Sadie was very tall and she had the defined cheek bones I wished I had. She handed me the clear liquid and said, "Drink this please." I gulped down the clear liquid. I expected the mystery liquid to be smooth and thin like water but it went down my throat as though it was blood. My eyes closed and the test began.

I open my eyes and immediately realize I am in the school cafeteria. Before I can put together what I am doing here I see two baskets. One has cheese and one has a knife.

"Choose," a woman speaks. Her voice is cold and cruel and I don't like it. I look around and when I see there is no one there I grab both the cheese and the knife. If they are both set out, they will both help me with whatever I have to do next. Both of them is better than one! I thought. "You're not aloud to do that." She said angrily, but then the doors open and something walks in. A large black dog walks in. It growls low and loud like beaten down car. I can see it is hungry and dangerous, but I can't kill it. I throw the knife down and think. I start to breathe calmly and I stand still. I don't want the dog to sense my fear and uncertainty. I slowly put down the cheese and pray the dog will leave me alone. I stand there as it eats the cheese and once he gulps it down, the dog comes over to me. I close my eyes and pray he isn't hungry anymore. The dog slowly inches towards me. Once it is right in front of me, it sits down! I reach down and pet it. I've made friends with this dangerous and wild animal. All of a sudden a little girl walks in. The dog's head immediately snaps to her direction and he snarls. I think about what I can do to save this girl. Quickly. I befriended the dog. Maybe I can distract it. But how? I pick up the knife I threw aside and prick my finger. The smell of blood distracts the dog long enough for the little girl to turn and run. Just when the dog pounces I am out of the simulation and back into the large gray chair facing a mirror and looking into my terrified green eyes. Sadie's eyes mirror my own. She removes the gadgets from my head and says nothing. Finally she speaks.

"I'm going to have to ask you to wait here." She rushes off to somewhere or other and I sit in the chair, wondering what could have possibly gone wrong. Finally she returns and sits down next to me. She grabs my hand and says, "Sweetheart, what I am about to tell you is dangerous. Do not tell a single soul. Go straight home so you aren't tempted to share what happened. I can cover for you and say that you got sick from the test." The fear coursing through my veins was stronger than it has ever been.

"What do you mean?" I whispered.

"Your test results are inconclusive. You are Amity, Erudite, and Abnegation. You are Divergent."

Even the word seemed dangerous.

**Divergent.**


	2. Chapter 2: Decision

On the walk home, everything seems different. I am Divergent now and I have absolutely no idea where I will be this time tomorrow after the Choosing Ceremony. I'm jealous of the people whose test results weren't inconclusive and know where they are meant to be. Amity, Erudite and Abnegation. I was supposed to have one result and I have three! I look around me at the Candor faction. I was never cut out to stay here. I always knew that and so did the test. Everyone has their secrets and I don't think that being honest means telling everyone yours.

I wonder what my family will think when my hand doesn't hover over Candor's bowl. I shake the thoughts of disappointed face of my parents and the abandoned faces of my brothers and replace them with thoughts of my future. Do I see myself in gray, yellow, or blue? I know I will have an easy life in Amity, but I am not cut out for silly games and saying only the nice things. It may not have been a result but I was raised in Candor and I have a bit of it inside me.

That leaves me with a final decision to make.

Erudite or Abnegation.

Two factions. Arch enemys and very different but I have to make a decision. Am I smart or selfless? I'm neither, I'm both, I'm Divergent. I take a deep breath. Thoughts of Divergence won't help me make a decision. It seems like I have been walking forever when I finally reach my house. I quietly come in, hoping nobody will notice my early arrival. I slowly walk upstairs and into my bedroom. I sit down on my bed and soak in every detail of my room. I close my eyes and imagine myself walking through the doors. I look to my left and see my closet, full of the same black and white uniform I always wear. I look forward and see the large windows spread out against the wall and the black and white curtains tied next to them so the sun can light up my room. I look to my left and see my black and white checkered bed and a bedside table covered in books and pencils and papers. I can see the Erudite inside me when I look at my book covered side table.

I open my eyes lay down on the bed. I don't mean to but I fall asleep…

"Choose!" It is the voice from the aptitude test, only this time I am not choosing between cheese or knife, but between Erudite and Abnegation.

"I don't know! I need more time! Please just give me some more time!"

"Choose!" The voice repeats no different than it did the first time.

I slowly begin to realize that I'm in the Choosing Ceremony, but all the bowls are gone except for Erudite and Abnegation. I'm torn between the two but somewhere deep inside of me I knew that I had made my decision long ago. I put my hand out and it hovers over the…

"Dinner!" My mother calls bringing me out of my dream.

I run down the stairs and am greeted by a table full of food. This is the last dinner I'm going to have with my family, I think sadly. I sit down in between my two brothers, and my mother and father sit across from us.

"Tomorrow is a big day!" My father said. He seemed to think his words were a joke. He thought I knew I would be staying with him.

"Yes. Tomorrow is a big day and Krista will have to make a big decision." My mother said and it seemed as though she actually meant it. I smiled weakly and changed the subject.

"What did you boys do today?" I asked my seven year old brothers, Kevin and Michael.

"At school we learned all about the history of Erudite!" Kevin said.

"Tomorrow we are gonna learn about Abnegation!" Michael said.

I almost laughed. So much for distraction.

"Tell us about Erudite boys!" My father said and the boys launched into the story of Erudite. I wasn't paying any attention, because I was too caught up in my decision. My mom caught my eye and took my hand. She smiled and I felt even guiltier for wanting to leave her. My family seemed so beautiful at this moment that I almost considered staying with them, but I know that isn't an option. After dinner my family goes to play some sort of game, but I go upstairs. I need to consider my options, the Choosing Ceremony is early tomorrow morning. My mom brings me upstairs and right outside my door she kisses my forehead.

"I love you. Remember that. No matter where you go or what you are, I love you." She went back downstairs and left me standing outside my room stunned. I walked inside my room and layed down on the bed. I meant to make my decision but something pulled me to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: the Choosing Ceremony

I woke up the next morning and I am so nervous I considered becoming factionless, right then and there. I turned my head and looked at my alarm clock, only an hour until the ceremony and I need to get to The Hub! I quickly get dressed into my usual black and white dress and hurry downstairs to eat breakfast. While I am shoveling toast into my mouth to avoid a conversation about my decision.

"Don't be nervous sweetheart!" My dad told me. That was easy for him to say, he thought I made my decision!

My mom smiled at me and said, "It's time to go!" I stood up and me and my family started our walked to The Hub. I couldn't help but feel bad that in under an hour I would leave my family forever. We finally arrived and I hugged each member of my family goodbye. I leaned down so I could face my brothers.

"You guys are the best brothers I could ask for. When the time comes, make the decision YOU want. Not what anyone else wants." Someone needed to say it to them, and I knew if I didn't no one would. I walked up to sit in my factions section and my family went to sit down in the chairs laid out in the middle for families. The room was a half circle, with a section for each faction, circling a small marble circle. In side the circle there were 5 metal bowls. One held glass, that was Candor, one held water, that was Erudite, one held gray rocks, that was Abnegation, one held mud, that was Amity and the last one was lit coals, for Dauntless.

I wasn't paying attention to whatever speech the Abnegation had prepared. I was too busy making a last minute choice. Abnegation or Erudite, Abnegation or Erudite, Abnegation or Erudite. I knew that Erudite have been saying cruel things about the Abnegation, but this was about me not the factions. Finally they started calling names. I continued to tune everything out. They went in reverse alphabetical order so I was at the end. I waited for what seemed like forever. Jackson Yemone blood dripped into the muddy, Amity jar. Beatrice Prior became a Dauntless, and Griffin Fawn came to Candor. Finally it was my turn. It was almost like getting on stage to perform a solo in a music concert as a little kid. Your legs feel as thin as lead and your heart feels 10 times it's usual weight. I finally reached the stage and was handed a knife. I made a small cut in my hand and kneeled down next to the bowls. I thought I was going to puke. I had to make my decision. Now.

Candor. I'll miss my family. A lot, but I can't be Candor- it isn't me.

Amity. Choosing Amity would be the easy way out. There is more to me than peaceful thoughts.

Dauntless. I have everyday courage but I am not brave like the Dauntless.

Erudite.

Abnegation.

I don't know. I thought.

But I did. I always knew. I took my hand and saw my blood drip into the water. I was wise now. I was smart. I have never felt more like Krista Duore.

I go and stand next to all the Erudite transfers. I try not to think about the disappointed faces of my parents, and the confused faces of my brothers. I imagined them saying "Where's Krista?" As they walk home. A silent tear falls down my cheek. Suddenly I feel someone put their arms around me.

"Umm hello?" I say. I turn around and I see his face. His hair was golden and his large eyes were a shiny blue. His smile was so bright it seemed that it could cure all diseases. He was wearing yellow and red clothes, so I know he came from Amity. That would explain the hug.

He was tall and tan and I am not ashamed to say, he was very handsome. Suddenly, his cheeks went red.

"Sorry," he said, ashamed "sometimes I forget not everyone likes hugs. I'm Ben."

"Krista." I said back. I noticed I was still in his embrace, but this time I wasn't annoyed by it.

"It's hard being a transfer." He said.

"Definitely" I agreed. Soon, the ceremony was over, and the rest of the new Erudites and I walked out of the building and towards my new home.


End file.
